Missile launchers are typically utilized for mounting missiles to an aircraft. Conventional missile launchers are constructed as elongate tubular structures for housing electrical apparatus for interfacing the missile to the controls of the aircraft. Launchers may also be equipped with a liquid nitrogen supply for missile infrared sensors, as typically used on Sidewinder-type missiles.
Formed on the bottom side of the launcher is an elongate track or rail to which the missile is slideably attached. The missile is equipped with a "T" shaped hanger formed on the top side thereof for slideable engagement with the launcher rail. As can be appreciated, the missile hanger must be able to freely slide along the launcher rail without interference. Mounted at the front of the launcher is an operator or pilot-controlled missile restraining mechanism for fixing the missile hanger and launcher rail structures together. In this manner, the missile cannot be thrust forward until it has been ignited by the pilot, and cannot be launched until the requisite amount of rocket thrust has been developed. Missiles which have not been launched during flight are downloaded from the launcher by manually removing them rearwardly out of the rail of the launcher. The missile restraining mechanism prevents downloading of the missiles from the front of the launcher.
Because the missile hanger must be freely slideable along the launcher rail, these structures cannot be formed or machined with close tolerances. As a result, there is a certain amount of wobble or play which inherently exists between the missile and associated launcher. Any tendency of the missile to wobble with respect to the launcher creates a potential for fatigue of the parts and eventual damage. In addition, missile wobble can create aerodynamic instability, especially in high speed flight, and thus affect the aircraft or the missile itself.
Snubbing apparatus heretofore developed has been somewhat effective for reducing the play between the launcher and attached missile apparatus, but has been troublesome in downloading an unfired missile. Such snubbing apparatus is constructed with a scissors-like mechanism which is spring loaded for forcing wedge-shaped scissors end devices outwardly into a gap between the missile hanger apparatus and the launcher rail. The small contact area therebetween causes rapid wear of the wedges. In addition, the sharp angle of the wedge causes the wedges, in many instances, to become so tightly wedged in the gap that damage to the snubbing apparatus is a frequent occurrence when downloading a missile. The snubbing apparatus also includes a cam and push rod retraction assembly which also is subject to frequent damage during the downloading procedure when the wedges become jammed in the gap.
It can be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a method and apparatus for removing any wobble or play between the missile and launcher mounting parts, without affecting or interfering with the ejection of the missile or the downloading thereof.